Letter
by Neino-Kamishiro
Summary: Fate reads a letter written by Hayate and is curiously wondering if what Hayate wrote in the letter true about what Fate really wants to know. NanoFate. Please R&R.


**A/N: **Hihi~ haven't been here for a long time now, well... you should know the story, been a busy, busy life... Yuki-nee and such... hope you enjoy it as I have enjoyed writing it. ^^

* * *

**Letter**

**By: Nei-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

_When Nanoha is quiet... millions of things are running in her mind._

_When Nanoha is not arguing... she is thinking deeply about something or rather _someone_._

_When Nanoha looks at you with eyes full of questions... she is wondering how long you will be around._

_When Nanoha answers 'I'm fine' after a few seconds... she is not at all fine._

_When Nanoha stares at you she is wondering why you are lying._

_When Nanoha lays on your chest... she is wishing for you to be hers forever._

_When Nanoha wants to see you everyday... she wants to be pampered._

_When Nanoha says 'I love you'... she means it._

_When Nanoha says 'I miss you'... no one in this world can miss you more than that._

_Made By The One And Only: Yagami Hayate_

Fate closed the letter Hayate gave her during lunch. "What's this, Hayate...?" Fate asked, embarrassed and oblivious at the same time.

"Life only comes around once, Fate-chan, make sure you spend it with the right person..." Hayate answered, smiling mischievously. "Find a girl... who calls you beautiful instead of hot... who calls you back when you hang up on her... who will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait for the girl who... kisses your forehead... who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats... who holds your hand in front of her friends... who is constantly reminding you of how much she cares about you and how lucky she is to have you... who turns to her friends and says, 'That's her!!' instead of just ignoring you like the rest of the people out there."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hayate." Fate shook her head and handed the letter back. Hayate stared at the letter and puffed out her cheeks.

"I worked hard on that you know... be appreciated and accept it. It might help you out in the near futu--" Hayate's smile grew wider on her nice structured face. "Like _now_ for instance!" Hayate snickered, making Fate turn around seeing a very confused Nanoha standing 5 feet away, carrying her bento in front of her, her head tilting to the side when she saw the letter.

"What's that?" Nanoha asked curiously. Fate jerked away quickly and stuffed the letter into her pocket gently.

"I-it's nothing N-Na-Nanoha!" Fate waved her hands in front of her to gesture it was nothing, which Nanoha didn't believe at all. She just stared at Fate some more.

_When Nanoha stares at you she is wondering why you are lying._

Hayate snickered some more, recalling what she had wrote in the letter. "Er... I uh... um... w-well..." Fate stuttered, trying to come up with another excuse, like always, but failed miserably. Nanoha hummed and kept staring at Fate. "I..." Fate took a glance at Hayate and growled, making Hayate laugh out hysterically.

"What's so funny, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha raised her eyebrow in curiosity, only getting panting and wheezing from Hayate. Somewhere in the area a grumbling sound was heard and Hayate stopped laughing. Nanoha looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

"Are you hungry Nanoha?" Fate spoke up after she noticed Nanoha wouldn't turn back around. Nanoha merely nodded in silence. Fate smiled tenderly at how cute Nanoha was. "Are you okay, Nanoha?" Fate asked worriedly after examining that Nanoha didn't open her bento yet. Silence came upon them and after awhile Nanoha finally spoke up.

"I'm fine..." She answered softly and quietly.

_When Nanoha answers 'I'm fine' after a few seconds... she is not at all fine._

Fate frowned slightly. "Are you sure?" Nanoha nodded a little bit _too_ quickly. "You should eat then... hurry before lunch is over." Fate smiled kindly at Nanoha, even though she couldn't see her. Nanoha just nodded again, not saying anything or protesting like she always does.

_When Nanoha is not arguing... she is thinking deeply about something or rather _someone_._

Fate's perfect corner lips twitched slightly, thinking that Hayate was probably right. Everyone ate in silence, even Hayate. Nanoha was always the one talking... but today she was quiet.

_When Nanoha is quiet... millions of things are running in her mind._

Fate pondered on this and tried to think what would be on Nanoha's mind, but nothing came into mind.

* * *

School ended and Fate was waiting at the front gates for Nanoha. "I wonder if..." Fate reached in her pocket to search for the letter. After finding it she pulled it out, but was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Fate-chan, are you ready?" Nanoha frowned, her hand waving in front of the blond. Fate pushed the letter back into her pocket. "I've been calling your name three times now... and you seem spaced out, what's wrong?" Fate shook her head to the side and told Nanoha she was fine. Nanoha shrugged it off and walked to Fate's side. "Ready then?" Fate nodded and they both walked down the street leading to their houses.

Upon reaching Nanoha's house, they both realized that the Takamachi family were all out. "D-do you want me to stay with you until they come back?" Fate blushed slightly, scratching her cheeks. Nanoha blinked a couple of times before nodding with a tint of pink across her face as well. "Sorry for the intrusion~" Fate sang out her usual greetings when she entered the house. Nanoha giggled and grabbed Fate's hand when they both took off their shoes, walking up the stairs.

"Nyahaha~ You don't need to be formal when no one's home, Fate-chan you silly."

"Er... you're right, but I want to." Fate looked away, embarrassed.

Nanoha lead Fate to her room and they sat on Nanoha's bed side by side. "So~" Fate broke the silence and Nanoha turned around to face her.

"Hm?" Was all Nanoha said before looking up at Fate's ruby eyes, trying to get Fate to look at her. Silence came again and Nanoha just stared at Fate, a small frown forming on her lips.

_When Nanoha looks at you with eyes full of questions... she is wondering how long you will be around._

Fate slowly turned around to look at Nanoha and saw that Nanoha was looking at her, eyes full of questions. The letter lingering in her mind. "Nanoha..." Fate whispered. Nanoha jump hugged Fate, the both of them laying down on Nanoha's bed in each other's embrace. Nanoha layed her head on Fate's chest and smiled cutely.

"I can hear Fate-chan's heartbeat, it's beating fast, nyahaha~ how cute~" Nanoha giggled, tightening her hold on Fate, not wanting to let go.

_When Nanoha lays on your chest... she is wishing for you to be hers forever._

_'Nanoha... is it true? Or... is Hayate just misreading you?'_ Fate thought, hugging Nanoha closer.

"Fate-chan~..." Nanoha sang Fate's name in a beautiful tone of voice. Fate hummed in reply and Nanoha nuzzled against Fate as if she was a cute cuddly bear. "I miss you so much." Nanoha whispered lovingly. Fate smiled widely and kissed Nanoha's forehead.

"I miss you too Nanoha, ever since we separated this afternoon because of different classes..." Nanoha giggled and nodded.

_When Nanoha says 'I miss you'... no one in this world can miss you more than that._

_'Hayate... if you're right, then... I want to take my chances.'_ Fate smiled at the thought and was going to say something but was cut off when the front door opened and the Takamachi family could be heard from downstairs. The two broke apart and sat up quickly, blushing profusely.

"I-I guess I should go... now..." Fate scratched the back of her neck.

"Y-yeah... okay..." Nanoha looked down a little disappointingly. Fate reached over and squeezed Nanoha's hand, smiling crookedly.

The two walked down stairs, hand in hand, out the front door as quickly as possible so the Takamachi family couldn't catch them walking together hand in hand. Staring at each other was all the two love birds could do.

"I-I..." Nanoha looked down and then back up at Fate, blushing.

"Hm?" Fate smiled and cupped Nanoha's cheek with her other hand. "What is it Nanoha?" Nanoha leaned into the touch and held Fate's hand on her cheek, feeling more confident.

"I... l-lo..." She looked away slightly. "... love you." Fate's smile grew and her eyes softened.

_When Nanoha says 'I love you'... she means it._

_'Thank you Hayate, for everything really.' _"Nanoha... I love you too." Fate whispered softly and leaned in closer to Nanoha's lips. Nanoha gulped and her eyes started to close slowly every second Fate was getting closer to her face. _'She's not pushing me away, so that means that...'_ Fate locked their lips together after she closed her eyes. After a few seconds had passed by Fate slowly pulled away and opened her eyes, seeing a blushing Nanoha touching her lips_. _"I love you more than words can say Nanoha. More than you can imagine." Fate winked and got a blush out of Nanoha.

Nanoha hugged Fate tightly and nodded. "M-me too, Fate-chan. I love you more than words can say and more than you can imagine too." Fate hugged her back, laughing at how cute Nanoha was right now. "C-can we-" Fate kissed Nanoha again.

She pulled back slowly and licked Nanoha's lips teasingly. "Be my girlfriend Nanoha." Fate whispered tauntingly. Nanoha blinked once, then twice, and finally realized what had just happened. She glomped Fate and whispered excitedly 'Yes!'

Fate stroked Nanoha's hair and kissed her forehead. _'Hayate... did you know this all along? Why didn't you tell me this earlier...'_

"Does this mean I get to see you everyday now?" Nanoha looked up with puppy eyes. "I really want to see you everyday. After school tomorrow, please?" Nanoha did the cute puppy face and Fate gave in, laughing. Fate tapped Nanoha's nose and smiled.

_When Nanoha wants to see you everyday... she wants to be pampered._

"Of course you can. I want to see you everyday was well Nanoha." _'Hayate, you're a _genius_ I tell you. I owe you one. I'm glad you did what you did and I'm glad Nanoha feels the same way towards me as I do her.'_

Somewhere in the bushes nearby Yagami Hayate hid behind one of them and held a camcorder while munching on popcorn. _'Yes, I'm a _genius_ alright. You go girl, Fate-chan! Woo-hoo! Get some!'_ Hayate smiled mischievously once again.

The next day, on the way to school, a certain blond and a certain brunette held hands and laughters could be heard from a mile away from those two. Yagami Hayate grinned to herself, walking behind the two love birds, recording them on the way to school. Nanoha didn't care what others thought of them, she bravely stated to everyone who gave them dirty, nasty, or disgusted looks that her and Fate were dating and are girlfriend and girlfriend, or rather that Fate was _her_ girlfriend and no one can come in between them. Orientation didn't matter to Nanoha.

Soon after the two were dating for months, new couples started to bloom as well. Arisa and Suzuka. Teana and Subaru. Even the mastermind behind it all, Hayate and Carim.

Owari~

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to you Yuki-nee!! How was that? Sorry if you find any errors and such, I was in a hurry so I can fly over to where my sister is, Yuki-Kamishiro, so I can be with her and help support her to get back up again... if she ever does wake up. Questions, comments, concerns? Hit the green button and say anything. Thank you very much, I appreciate it. *Bows*

~Nei


End file.
